Richie McCartney
Richie Lewis McCartney (born November 30, 1987) is an American singer, dancer, songwriter, actor, and producer. He received recognition after the release of his first single and same-titled album, In the Club, released in 2007, as well as for his conturbed relationship with Kate Logan and Alissa Baker and his conturbed life with drugs, sex in public and controversial moments. With a huge discography including many hits as "Hollywood", "Diablo", "Out in Space", "Pop that Lock" and "Kids Again", McCartney became one of the most talked people in the media, not only by his successful musical career but for polemic moments that filled up his whole career until he established himself as a reference on today's pop music. He got notoriety as well for his role at the comedy-drama tv series "Three And Then Some" and as The Voice coach, which he joined in the new season of 2016. 'Life and career' 1987–2006: Early life and career beginnings As Natasha Lewis brother, McCartney has been implicitly in the media since his teenage years. When he was 15, McCartney joined a boyband and released a single, but it didn't make it to the charts, not reaching the expectations from the record label. 2007–2010: In The Club and ''Some Kind Of Crap'' In May 2007, McCartney tried his second step in music, on a different label, releasing his first single in a solo career, "In The Club", followed by the same-titled album. The single had its promotion focused on performances at clubs across America, as a promo tour, with no major investment on TV, which bothered fans who were expecting a major promotion, especially for a newcomer. Even with no promotion on TV, the album turned into a major success, with six singles released worldwide. McCartney became a controversial boy on the public eye while he went on a promo tour which had its second leg canceled due to problems McCartney got involved with, such as going to jail for 24 hours, nights filled with drugs, complicated relationships with Kate Logan and Alissa Baker, as well as public sex at the beach, and in the car with Haylie Ferguson and a reported ménage à trois with Elisha Stevens and Brian Felton. Meanwhile, the singer released two parallel projects: his first remix album, The Hits: Remixed, in a partnership with Starbucks, and his first game for consoles and PC, Run, Papz, Run!. Richie was back to the news once again later with a new album, Some Kind Of Crap, which was released in 2009 and received critical acclaim. With an explicit message to press in its name, the song "Trash" was released as the lead single, becoming a huge success around the world, followed by a comeback performance at the 2008 MTV Video Music Awards. The album was supported by his first world tour, the Freaky Fight Tour. 20011–2013: Spotlight, Masterplan, and acting career After a one year break from the showbusiness, McCartney released "Party Girl", the lead single from his much anticipated third album, and gained a star at the Hollywood Walk of Fame. With Spotlight, released in 2011, McCartney earned more worldwide hits such as "Diablo" and "Paradise", giving him the record of the only male artist to sell almost 1 million copies in one week for the first week of the album's release, debuting atop of the charts. He also had a guest role in the TV series Supernatural, was in several magazine covers and embarked in one of the biggest tours of his career, doing almost a hundred concerts in six months. After only 4 months after ending the tour, McCartney released his fourth album, Masterplan. Acclaimed by critics and fans, the album was released in 2012 and brought an "aggressive and honest McCartney", according to Billboard. The album had the intent to bring a more mature, professional and sexy image to Richie. "Out in Space" and "Fuck Off" were two of the four singles which hit the charts around the globe. Exploring their new contracted superstar, the now-bankrupt Fach Records decided to release a Greatest Hits for McCartney in 2013, which sold more than 5 million copies worldwide and had one of his biggest hits to date, "Pop that Lock". McCartney also did a pocket show, which was broadcasted by MTV, to celebrate the release of his first compilation, followed by another video-game, called "Richie McCartney: The Experience" for XBOX 360. Taking a break after two years of working almost non-stop, McCartney decided to focus on his acting career. He did his first movie, "Twelve", in which he had the starring role. He was also a supporting actor in the comedy-drama TV series, Three And Then Some. 2014–2016: ''Undertow, Unbreakable ''and ''The Voice'' After his music hiatus, McCartney started working on his fifth album and made his comeback at the 2014 Video Music Awards, where he received the Michael Jackson Video Vanguard Award. Undertow was released in late 2014 to critical acclaim by critics and fans. It was probably his most risky project to date, with influences from 80's and raw pop sounds, leaving behind the modern almost generic pop dance beats from his previous work. The album was a major success with a massive promotion, including TV interviews and performances, magazine covers and much more, followed by a world tour. The album had very successful singles, such as the worldwide hits "Somebody" and "Video Games", and gave McCartney a Grammy for Album Of The Year and Best Dance Record. The Undertow Experience World Tour was later released as a live album and DVD in late 2015, including a bonus disc with new tracks such as "Happy Little Pill", which became an instant hit. In February 2016, McCartney announced that he would be joining Brian Felton as a coach on The Voice and that he had a new contract with Diesel. His seventh studio album, Unbreakable, was released on December 2016. The album had a very expansive promotion and was well received by fans, even though it was no reference in innovation by the McCartney, according to music critics. During the Unbreakable Tour, Richie ended up getting overwhelmed and only released three singles from this album. Even so, the album did well on the charts selling more than 2 millions copies worldwide. 2017–present: Checkmate, Confidential ''and Private ''residency Not expecting any album releases for 2017 by McCartney, his record label Capitol gathered all the songs recorded for Checkmate which was planned to be released in 2014 but was scrapped, and decided to please the fans and release it in digital form only, on all platforms without any kind of promotion by the singer. There were some rumors that the song "Glow In The Dark", which features Brian Felton, would have a music video released, but nothing actually happened. After the unexpected release of Checkmate, Richie locked himself in the studio for about 5 months and started recording Confidential, which was released that same year. The album was acclaimed by critics with Billboard saying it was "McCartney's second greatest musical endeavor". Being considered his most risky and contemporary album since Undertow, it was a great success. The album had 5 singles and served to promote his Las Vegas residency, Private, which started later that year and only ends on 2020. 'Personal life' Richie McCartney is openly gay. Discography 'Studio Albums' *''In The Club (2007) *Some Kind Of Crap (2009) *Spotlight (2011) *Masterplan (2012) *Undertow (2014) *Unbreakable'' (2016) *''Checkmate'' (2017) *''Confidential'' (2017) 'Remix Albums' *''The Hits: Remixed (2009) 'Compilations' *Greatest Hits'' (2013) 'Live albums' *Freaky Fight Tour *On the Spotlight Tour *The Undertow Experience Tour 'Other Songs' Filmography Film *Twelve (2013) Television *Supernatural (2011) - 2 episodes *Three And Then Some (2013) - 13 episodes Concerts Tours * In the Good Life Tour with Stephen Marchell * The Truth Inside The Club * Some Kind of Crap Promo Tour * Freaky Fight World Tour * On the Spotlight Tour * Masterplan Tour * Private Talk Tour Promo Tour * Undertow World Tour * The Unbreakable Tour Residencies * Private Category:2007